The Life of the Alicorn Sisters
The Life of the Alicorn Sisters is a prequel on the Order and Chaos Saga, focusing on the life of the three alicorn sisters. Description The three alicorn sisters were always adored by their subjects, with them being an icon of perfection and authority. Even when two of them gave up to the tentation of Darkness, the other ponies kept their love for when they returned to their original selves. However, although knowing about their past, how much do they know about their youth? How was Ingrid's life as the Snow Queen and how did Heartbeat managed to lock her up? How did Luna became the so feared Nightmare Moon and how did Celestia sealed her with the Elements of Harmony? How were villains like Discord and Sombra defeated? How did Celestia meet and fell in love with Hepheus? The answers to those questions will be revealed in this prequel that belongs to the Order & Chaos Saga. Chapters "The Innocence of Youth" King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia welcome a new child to their family, one that becomes the new joy. Meanwhile, the three alicorn sisters make a promise to never get seperated. Main Events * Orion, the alicorn sisters' younger brother, is born. "Frozen Heart" While on her travels to do her duties as princess, Ingrid meets and fells in love. But when she introduces him to her family, a chain of events will put her on a road that will frozen not only her heart, but also her bonds. Main Events * Ingrid meets Day Glow and introduces him to her family. * Day Glow and Celestia fell in love with each other. * Day Glow is killed accidently by Ingrid. * Ingrid becomes the Snow Queen. "The Threat of the Snow Queen" The time has come for the rise of the new rulers of Equestria, as King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia depart to Harmonia, giving their roles to Celestia and Luna. But when Ingrid, now the Snow Queen, makes a move to try to have kingdom, her sisters will have to take a hard decision and choose between their subjects and their beloved older sister. Main Events * Cosmos and Galaxia go to Harmonia. * Celestia and Luna inherit their parents' special light and become the new rulers of Equestria. * Heartbeat traps Ingrid in the magical urn and then places it in Tartarus. "Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony" What appears to be a quiet night turns out to be very unease to Celestia and Luna when they watch as the Generals of Order's respective star seeds spread through Equestria. However, the fall of the Light Kingdom will bring back a foe that will reveal to be a great challenge to the two alicorn sisters. Will they be able to defeat him? Main Events * Celestia and Luna get to know about the fall of the Light Kingdom. * Discord gets free from his binds. * Discord takes most of the magic belonging to the alicorn sisters, taking over Equestria. * Celestia and Luna are able to escape. "The Elements of Harmony" After escaping Discord, who takes over Equestria and starts turning it into his personal chaotic kingdom, Celestia and Luna ask for help to the Lord of Order who tells them about a special magic strong enough to defeat Discord: the Elements of Harmony, items that were careful hiden by the Creator. Will the sisters be able to find these elements before Discord turns all Equestria upside down? Main Events * Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony. * Discord is defeated and turned into stone. "A Call for Help" With Discord's defeat caused by Celestia and Luna, it looks like everything has come to normal, but when darkness covers the Crystal Empire and an evil plot is conceived by the Lord of Darkness to take down the remaining alicorn sisters, the peace that had been stabilized is threatened. Meanwhile, Luna starts to feel like nopony appreaciates her work. Main Events * It's revealed that Sombra killed the rulers of the Crystal Empire and conquered it. * The Lord of Chaos reveals having a plan to deal with Celestia and Luna. "The Vanishment of the Crystal Empire" Advancing to the Crystal Empire, the two alicorn sisters prepare themselves to face the now crowned King Sombra. Wanting to save the empire and avenge Princess Aurora and the Light Kingdom, they will do everything to defeat the dark king, but soon they realize he cannot be underestimated and hides plenty of tricks. Will Celestia and Luna be able to defeat Sombra? Or will they be defeated, allowing King Sombra to expand his domain to Equestria. Main Events * Celestia and Luna face King Sombra, being able to defeat him and trap him with the help of the Elements of Harmony. * The Crystal Empire disappears because of a curse placed by King Sombra. "The Raising of the Shadow" With the citizens of Equestria being tormented by successive nightmares, it's up to Luna to catch the responsible for them: Oogie Boogie, the spirit of nightmares. But when the princess of of the moon catch up with him, she will soon find out that getting the hold of Oogie Boogie will not be exactly a victory as the evil spirit will put her in doubt regarding her feelings for her sister. Main Events * Luna captures Oogie Boogie and puts him in Tartarus. The Nightmare of the Night, Part I Sometime after Oogie Boogie's imprisonment, Luna keeps sinking in her own darkness, as she sees how all the ponies of Equestria adore her sister. Celestia notice that and tries to reach out her sister, but, with the beginning of summer, the ponies decide to celebrate the longest day by inviting Celestia. What will happen once Luna gets to know about that. * Luna refuses to lower the moon and transforms into Nightmare Moon. The Nightmare of the Night, Part II * Trivia * This story uncovers certain events that were shown or mentioned both in the saga and in the series. ** The birth and first defeat of the Snow Queen; ** The fall of the Light Kingdom told through Celestia and Luna's perspective; ** The finding of the Elements of Harmony; *** Unlike how it happens in the series, the elements were created and hidden by the Lord of Order. ** The first defeat of Discord; *** The scene where he is turned into stone is taken from the season 4 episode "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Part 2" of the series. ** How Luna's bitterness towards Celestia developed; ** The disappearance of the Crystal Empire and King Sombra's defeat caused by Celestia and Luna. ** The imprisonment of Oogie Boogie. ** The birth and first defeat of Nightmare Moon. * It's revealed that the three alicorn sisters had a younger brother who is Cadance, Gleaming Shield and Topaz Blade's ancestor. * The battle where Celestia and Luna defeated Sombra was based on the video "Fall of the Crystal Empire" by SFS Animation. * It's revealed that Luna (and most likely Celestia) possesses the key of Tartarus after Golden Paladin having got into his stone sleep. * It's revealed that Celestia, after Luna was banished to the moon, received the power to move the moon from the Lord of Order in order to keep balance between day and night. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga